El imperio del amanecer
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Fantasy AU. En un mundo que ha sido dividido en tres imperios ¿Puede la esperanza abolir las inseguridades y permitir la unificación de estos mismos luego de las jamás olvidadas lides y razones por las que esto sucedió? ¿Podrá ser evitada esta guerra antes de la completa destrucción del mundo? "Al final, solo queda nuestra esperanza". Shun/June. Varios personajes. -No yaoi-
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen íntegramente a su creador: Masami Kurumada. Fic sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **El imperio del amanecer.**

 **Prólogo.**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A csillagok is szomorúan néznek bele az univerzumba… öröké._

* * *

Guerra.

Descontrol total.

Las canciones cantaban el final de los tiempos.

Las historias contadas hablaban sobre un Viejo Mundo.

Un Viejo Mundo con países, con culturas, con propósitos.

Ciento diez años atrás el mundo entró en descontrol. La guerra explotó y dividió a los seres vivos. Las masas abolieron sus gobiernos en busca de una unificación, pero al final las diferencias y ambiciones traicionaron los deseos de paz y no hubo más que destrucción. Diez años en guerra. Millones de entes vivientes murieron. Sin importar qué, a todas direcciones la muerte era el único destino. Aquella guerra dejo como saldo que tres cuartas partes de cada raza desapareciera. Otras más decidieron desaparecer en las sombras hasta el punto en que se creyeron extintas.

El mundo fue dividido en tres Tierras: La Tierra Alta, La Tierra Media y La Tierra Baja.

Todo por consecuencia del conflicto que se dio entre una joven y poderosa divinidad ㅡguerrera en pos de la humanidad, diosa de nacimientoㅡ, y uno de sus más grandes enemigos que se jactaba del enorme poder que le había sido otorgado gracias a la oscuridad.

Los Oscuros liderados por Él, quien se escondía tras el nombre de Csillagok. Los hombres siendo guiados por Ella quien peleaba por la humanidad. Su nombre, Saori, siendo así nombrada por su séquito de guerreros y la gente que creía en ella pues tal como el zahorí, que buscaba agua en un terreno sequío, ella buscaba libertad y paz en un mundo oscuro y oprimido.

El punto de la batalla álgido dio paso a la decisiva sobre quien obtendría el control, siendo Csillagok quien llevaba la ventaja, y cuál victoria estuvo a punto de ser suya, sino es porque Saori en su última estrategia unió fuerzas con los Altoráx quienes eran seres vivientes forrados de verde y naturaleza, representados en canciones y libros como árboles enormes de gran magnitud y fuerza, poseedores de miles de años de conocimiento, sabiduría y poderes curativos y místicos desconocidos por todos, pues ellos nunca revelaban lo más importante de sí mismos.

Cuando el báculo de Saori ㅡLa de Ojos Luminososㅡ, se hundió en el suelo una estela de luz dorada surgió del mismo y marcó la división entre las tierras. Entonces, enormes raíces comenzaron a crecer desde los interiores de la tierra y entre sus ramificaciones tomaron y comenzaron a elevar ciudades e imperios de hombres hacía la altura de los cielos, dando paso a la vida en La Tierra Alta, habitada solo por Hombres, el pueblo que aquella guerrera decidió defender. Dando así final a la guerra entre los oscuros y humanos, empero, eso no daba paso al final decisivo.

Los Elfos quienes todavía se mantenían en pie por un pedazo de tierra al cual llamar hogar, continuaron la guerra contra Csillagok, señor de las tinieblas, mientras ellos eran dirigidos por Alone, ㅡ El que habla con el silencioㅡ, un joven taciturno y siempre callado que no hacía más que llevar su pueblo hacía la victoria. A pesar de sus grandes estrategias de batalla, los Elfos eran reconocidos por ser seres llenos de fuerza desmedida, arrogancia y decisiones imperativas. Seres incapaces de sentir compasión por alguien que no perteneciese a su raza. Fríos como su piel, fieles y dignos a su pueblo. Sus técnicas de combate eran medidas con exactitud y casi siempre inequívocas. Diestros en el arco, la espada, maestros en el trabajo en equipo, sabios en la alquimia, la minería y la metalurgia.

Pasaron apenas tres años luego de la división con La Tierra Alta cuando los Elfos pudieron declarar la victoria final contra Csillagok y su imperio de seres oscuros. Y estos, desterrados, abatidos y derrotados no tuvieron opción más que huir a las profundidades de la tierra mediante las entradas escondidas en las profundidades de los volcanes; dando paso así a La Tierra Media gobernada por los Elfos y finalmente La Tierra Baja, aquella donde los oscuros fueron obligados a habitar.

El mundo quedó desolado, roto, triste. Agrietado y casi muerto, tomó años a las civilizaciones sustentar los estragos de la guerra. Con el tiempo, paz fue el nombre con el que se denominó a Los Años de la Luna, los cuales fueron los que prosiguieron luego de la gran guerra.

Sin embargo, la oscuridad no puede engendrar otra cosa más que oscuridad. Csillagok y su ejército jamás olvidaría las lides que hubo entre su pueblo y la demás civilizaciones. Jamás olvidaría las razones por las que dio inicio a la guerra. Y entonces juró vehementemente tomar venganza en contra de las demás razas.

.

.

.

* * *

NDA: La frase de introducción pertenece a una de mis canciones favoritas de un grupo de depresive black metal favorito húngaro, y según mi nulo conocimiento del idioma la traducción es la siguiente: "Y las estrellas miraron tristemente al universo... por siempre" Como pudieron notar, uno de los personajes (que no es un OC, pero por el momento planeo tener su identidad escondida) se llama Csillagok. Así es, es una palabra húngara que significa "Estrellas" Planeo utilizar varias frases aunque sean pequeñas pero en diversos idiomas, más adelante verán porqué ㈴1 Y por supuesto, pondré las traducciones de las mismas.

Dedicado especialmente a Tepucihuatl-Shun y Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.


	2. Plenilunio

**El imperio del amanecer.**

 **Capítulo I.**

 **Plenilunio.**

Las alas se extendían majestuosas en torno al viento fresco que se dejaba sentir conforme avanzaban contra él, en dirección hacía un horizonte que pintaba la despedida del sol para dar paso a la noche. Un joven de mirada verde prontamente comenzó a elevar los brazos hacía sus costados, al principio de manera lenta para no perder el equilibrio, pero con el paso de los segundos, fue tomando seguridad mientras que el Pegaso que era su compañero de vuelo se dedicaba a volar en línea recta.

ㅡ ¿No es esto genial, Seiya? ㅡ Cuestionó, el joven quien por nombre se le llamaba Shun mientras exploraba los cielos con uno de sus mejores amigos y contemplaba cada idílico paisaje que el mundo tenía para darle; era capaz de observar las copas de los Áltorax por debajo de él, mientras contemplaba la puesta de sol. Como respuesta el Pegaso relinchó, afirmando que el escenario también le encantaba. Sin embargo, al momento en que Seiya levantó las patas delanteras para relinchar emocionado, Shun resbaló de su lomo y cuando el corcel lo había notado, el joven yacía cayendo en línea vertical hacía algunas de las ramificaciones de Mesarthim.

Mesarthim era una de Las Seis Coronas que conformaban los Áltorax. Estos grandísimos árboles que medían alrededor de 35 000 pies de altura, franqueaban La Tierra Media en divisiones de seis partes y Mesarthim era el nombre de una de ellas. Cada agrupación de Áltorax que franqueaba La Tierra Media era llamada Corona. Mesarthim era la corona que se situaba hacía el noroeste.

Los ojos del Pegaso se abrieron en desmedida y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, avanzó apenas un poco más para dar vuelta de manera estratégica y caer en picada para alcanzar a su amigo. Entre tanto, Shun procuró que al momento de caer su rostro mirara hacía abajo y extendió sus brazos y piernas. Una risa de diversión y nervios se apoderó de él. Sabía que Seiya le ayudaría en cualquier momento o al menos eso le gustaba creer. En cuestión de segundos el Pegaso extendió sus alas lo que frenó su caída en picada y voló en cuestión de segundos en la trayectoria donde caía Shun, intersectándolo en el segundo indicado y dejándolo reposar en su lomo. Shun se abrazó con fuerza del cuello de Seiya.

ㅡVaya, esa sí que estuvo cerca. ㅡ Pudo decir Shun, quien en tiempos de La Gran Guerra fue apodado como El Guerrero Esmeralda. Llevaba los cabellos verdes atados a una coleta baja, puesto que era parte del protocolo de los Hombres: aquellos hombres y mujeres que habían escogido la opción de llevar el cabello largo siempre debían llevarlo recogido en una coleta baja, esto debido a que para ellos el cabello largo y suelto era un símbolo de sensualidad y armonía y por tal solo el cónyuge de la persona en cuestión tenía el derecho de verle con el cabello suelto. Si alguien era visto con el cabello suelto en público era considerado como libertino. Shun también vestía un humilde pantalón café a juego con botas cafés, una camisa blanca con las mangas que le llegaban al antebrazo y encima un discreto chaleco gris.

Su rostro se veía joven, a pesar de haber peleado en La Gran Guerra, de la cual ya habían pasado cien años. Su perfil era suave y parecía haber sido labrado por un escultor que posee amor por la belleza. Su determinación la mayoría del tiempo era infranqueable, algo que lo volvía de vez en cuando necio cuando alguien trataba de pasar por alto sus ideales como el no lastimar a menos de que sea tratara de un caso muy necesario. Su alma era pacífica y miraba las virtudes de las personas como quien mira las estrellas en el firmamento: con admiración.

Se quedó en la misma posición, cerrando los ojos mientras permitía que la poca luz del sol que todavía vivía le acariciara el rostro. Una caricia, así como solía hacerlo su hermano en épocas mozas. De pronto, fue como una visión apareció en su mente, la visión un niño pequeño, de cabello azules que contrastaban con un hermoso cristalino en los ojos. De manos inexpertas y bruscas que a pesar de su rudeza era capaces de extender una caricia amable y tierna en un rostro de algodón como lo era el de Shun cuando niños.

ㅡHermano Ikki... ㅡ Shun abrió los ojos. Sabía que por muchas veces que los abriera, Ikki no iba a estar ahí. Ante tal pensamiento, la nostalgia adornó su rostro. Dando unas pequeñas caricias al cuello de Seiya, Shun surpiró. ㅡ Es hora de ir a casa, amigo.

Ante tal pedido, Seiya comenzó a mover las patas como si estuviera por emprender una carrera, al mismo momento en que movía sus alas de arriba hacia abajo. El corcel blanco entonces comenzó a dar vuelta en dirección a la derecha y al momento de ir bajando, un espiral de polvo estelar comenzó a formarse y la figura de un Pegaso y su jinete fue envuelta entre todo ese brillo. De pronto, la visión de un cielo cubierto por nubes y estrellas había desaparecido. El caballo aterrizó de manera suave sobre uno de los caminos que estaban a las entradas de El Bosque Ismeretlen.

El Bosque Ismeretlen era una copa que se hallaba al suroeste de Mesarthim, sin embargo, como tal, Ismeretlen no era grande, tan sólo era capaz de albergar a toda una aldea, pero esto era algo pequeño en comparación con la gran magnitud que representaban los Áltorax y las vastas ciudades que podían albergar entre sus ramificaciones. El bosque tampoco estaba adjunto a Mesarthim, puesto que esta flotaba y sus raíces no lo anclaban al suelo o alguna de las ramas, más formaba parte de su división política. Luego de La Gran Guerra Ismeretlen fue erigido gracias a los poderes de La de Ojos Luminosos y destinado a que muy poca gente lo habitara y poca gente conociera su paradero. Un campo de polvo cósmico lo cubría por completo y por ello era invisible a la vista del mundo exterior, haciéndolo ver como una simple nube. Por tal motivo la nombraron Ismeretlen, que se traducía como «desconocido».

Shun bajó de Seiya y juntos comenzaron a andar. Frente a ellos las ramas de los Áltorax que ante sus ojos eran como los más altos árboles que habitaban La Tierra Media se alzaban vanidosas, pero increíblemente bellas. Regalo de los Altoráx, las ramas pequeñas se forraban de hojas verdes y permitían el nacimiento de las flores más hermosas con el centro de color blanco, pero en las puntas de sus largos pétalos los colores variaban, algunas eran de color morado, otras rosas u otras de un hermoso azul turquesa, fueron nombradas Ezüst. Al mismo tiempo, aquellas ramas se trenzaban para formar arcos que daban pie a las entradas del bosque y adornaban los caminos permitiendo que sus flores colgaran y de ellas, durante la noche sus pétalos de extendieran para alumbrar no solo la vista de sus habitantes, también sus corazones. Más allá formaban los techos que protegían al pequeño poblado que habitaba entre sus entrañas. El suelo era madera firme producto de las pequeñas ramas que se hilvanaban a la perfección y al mismo tiempo estaba cobijado por un suave pasto.  
ㅡ¿Crees que Saori se moleste, Seiya? ㅡ Cuestionó Shun mientras miraba a su noble amigo, no obstante no hizo falta que este último respondiera, pues un pequeño y travieso joven apareció saltando de una rama.

ㅡ¡Shun, aquí estás! ㅡ Exclamó el pequeño niño poseedor de unos cabellos anarajados que se elevaban traviesamente en puntas, semejando las llamas del fuego. Su rostro daba la impresión de que aquel enérgico muchachito siempre guardaba una travesura. Dos pequeños óvalos morados se posaban orgullosos en el lugar donde debieran estar unas cejas comunes. ㅡ ¡Mejor ni llegues! Mi señora Saori está muy molesta contigo por haberte escapado con Seiya.

ㅡGracias por el mal presagio, Kiki.

Shun suspiró y miró a Seiya y se resignaron. Finalmente, cuando llegaron a casa, Saori yacía al pie de una rama; cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido. Llevaba los largos cabellos lilas en una sencilla coleta baja y vestía un no muy ceñido vestido blanco que le llegaba un poco debajo de las rodillas.

ㅡ¡Shun! ㅡ Gritó al momento en que los vio aproximarse. ㅡ ¡Sabes que no puedes salir con Seiya fuera del bosque! ¡Podrían robarlos!

ㅡSí, lo sé Saori. Seiya es el único Pegaso en el planeta y por ello es muy codiciado. Pero estaba muy aburrido y no le hace daño salir a volar de vez en cuando. ㅡ Se excusó el joven. ㅡLo sentimos mucho. De verdad.

Y ahí estaba esa mirada sincera y esa sonrisa amable. Saori simplemente soltó un suspiro.

ㅡSolo no hagan que me preocupe por ustedes. ㅡ Pidió al momento en que se acercaba a Seiya y le acariciaba, al mismo tiempo que colocaba su frente contra la nariz de él. ㅡ ¿De acuerdo? ㅡ Seiya cerró los ojos ante el contacto y Shun vio como Saori permitía que sus ojos lloraran una vez más. Sabía que ella se había prometido el cuidar a Seiya desde el momento en que el joven decidió permanecer en la forma de un Pegaso con el único propósito de salvarla en la guerra que se había desatado ciento diez años atrás. Desde entonces, Saori jamás se lo perdonó.

Shun asintió con el rostro y decidió dejarlos solos. Dirigiéndose a una de las ramas más frondosas y cercanas, extendió una pequeña caricia hacía la misma y en voz baja pidió a esta que le permitiera entrar. Al instante, de aquella rama que se erigía en forma de espiral, comenzaron a formarse escalones a una de sus orillas lo cual permitió a Shun ascender a la pequeña casa que la ramificación había construido para él. A pesar de que los Áltorax eran árboles enormes, sus ramas creaban otros árboles que podían cumplir la misión de pequeñas casas. Y era así como se formaba la casa de Shun. Era pequeña y no tenía forma en sí más que la de varias habitaciones colgantes de las ramas que se desprendían de aquel árbol. Por aquí estaba la habitación para dormir y por allá estaba el comedor. Arriba estaba una pequeña biblioteca y por la esquina inferior estaba el cuarto de baño y en la esquina derecha se hallaba su pequeño cuarto de estar. Las conexiones entre las habitaciones estaban adornadas por los mismos arcos forrados de hermosas hojas de color verde y alumbrados tenuemente por las flores.

Shun se dirigió donde el cuarto de estar. Las paredes de madera entablada estaban pintadas de color caoba. La habitación constaba de un par de sillones y grandes cojines regados por el suelo, mientras que en el centro de una pared se hallaba una pequeña chimenea. Se sentó sobre uno de los sillones que quedaba frente a la chimenea y se quedó contemplando hacía el exterior mediante una ventana que se hallaba justo a su izquierda. Suspiró.

ㅡHoy no ha sido mi día… ㅡSe dijo así mismo mientras cerraba los ojos y recargaba por completo su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón. Instintivamente se llevó una mano al pecho para tomar un medallón de plata en forma de estrella que resguardaba debajo de sus ropas.

Las imágenes acudieron de golpe a su mente como si se tratara de un vendaval. Los recuerdos de su hermano lo atormentaban y la culpa lo laceraba. Se recordaba así mismo en La Gran Guerra, aquella en la que peleó junto a sus amigos y su hermano. Desgraciadamente cuando Saori hizo la división de Las Tierras, él se elevó en una de las copas e Ikki tuvo que quedarse abajo.

Lo recordaba, cada detalle.

 _Un anillo de Oscuros se había formado alrededor de El Guerrero Esmeralda. Yelmos con protecciones nasales les protegían las cabezas, pero sus cuerpos estaban protegidos por petos de cuero y debajo sólo vestían con camisas amplias que les llegaban hasta medio muslo, en las cinturas ceñían un cinturón de cuero donde cargaban las vainas de sus espadas. Vestían pantalones de tela largos y los pies se los cubrían con un pedazo de cuero. Mientras tanto, Shun vestía una armadura de escamas negras que le cubría todo el pecho, espalda y hombros. Su espada la tenía titubeante entre sus manos. Estaba agotado, sus fuerzas habían mermado poco a poco y sentía que pronto ya no podría más. Una grande herida en su costado inferior izquierdo sangraba sin piedad. Los Oscuros se abalanzaron contra él, pero una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro cuando un movimiento telúrico sacudió a todos, lo que indicaba que Saori había logrado llevar a cabo el plan. Seguido de aquel movimiento, una luz enceguecedora apareció. De la tierra, emergieron los Áltorax, elevándose hacía el cielo. Todos habían frenado al contemplar aquel espectáculo de grandes magnitudes y mientras los Oscuros que rodeaban a Shun miraban el escenario, incrédulos, el joven de cabellos verdes se había dejado caer al suelo. Habían logrado su propósito, ya no le importaba morir._

 _Pero alguien no se había resignado a eso._

 _ㅡ_ _¡Vamos, Neos!_ _ㅡ_ _Había gritado con fiereza Ikki a su noble caballo de un hermoso pelaje blanco que resaltaba como un destello de esperanza entre todo el escenario de muerte y destrucción que se mostraba alrededor. El corcel había relinchado y pegó un gran saltó que lo hizo elevarse por encima del grupo de Oscuros que había rodeado a Shun para lograr estar al lado del joven, aprovechando el desconcierto de los oponentes._ _ㅡ_ _Vamos Shun, no me digas que ya te has rendido._ _ㅡ_ _Le sonrió Ikki._

 _El caballo se arrodilló y el mayor le tendió una mano a Shun para hacerlo montar el caballo rápido, pero inmediatamente de eso él desmontó al caballo, puesto que los Oscuros ya se precipitaban hacía ellos._

 _ㅡ_ _¡Ikki! ¿qué haces?_ _ㅡ_ _Cuestionó Shun un tanto alarmado._

 _ㅡ_ _Vas a vivir, hermano._ _ㅡ_ _Fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta por parte de Ikki, antes de sonreír._ _ㅡ_ _¡Adelante, Neos!_ _ㅡ_ _Gritó Ikki dándole una palmada al caballo. Este relinchó para levantar las patas traseras arrojando lejos algunos de los Oscuros que ya los estaban atacando. Dio vuelta para escapar por el camino que él mismo había creado al librarse de sus oponentes. Shun trató de desmontar, pero su herida no se lo permitió. Un quejido de dolor emergió de su boca al sentir el dolor. Volteó la mirada, lo último que sus ojos contemplaron fue a Ikki desenvainando su espada, Argento. La vaina de Argento brilló a la luz del fuego que los Oscuros habían iniciado con el motivo de evitar que los Áltorax crecieran, pero el fuego no pudo causarles ningún daño. Sus llamas se encontraban con la gruesa y frondosa madera como una caricia._

 _Ikki atacó con fiereza, dando estocadas sin piedad. Varios oscuros cayeron bajo el filo de Argento. Neos logró treparse a una ramificación de algún Áltorax y cuando Shun miró abajo la escena lo petrificó. A pesar de que los golpes de Ikki eran certeros, varios Oscuros ya se hallaban rodeándole. Shun pudo deducir fácilmente que se trataba de alrededor seiscientos que se habían abarrotado en un instante, pues no superaban los cincuenta cuando él había cabalgado hasta la ramificación._

 _ㅡ_ _¡No, Ikki!_ _ㅡ_ _Gritó el joven con los ojos anegados en lágrimas._ _ㅡ_ _¡Vamos, Neos! ¡Regresemos por él!_ _ㅡ_ _Shun tomó las correas del caballo indicándole regresar pero este no respondió pues sólo seguía ordenes de su amo. Entonces El Guerrero Esmeralda se desmontó lo más pronto posible cayendo de súbita sobre la rama que los elevaba. Gritó de dolor al sentir como su herida se había abierto más por el impacto. Apenas Neos se vio libre de su jinete, corrió y dio un gran salto. Por suerte la rama no había llegado lo suficientemente alto y Neos logró aterrizar en el suelo sin ningún problema._

 _Lo último que vio Shun fue eso. Aquel hermoso y blanco caballo plantaba esperanzas en él. Lo vio dirigirse a Ikki a una gran velocidad, como si fuera la flecha que recién había sido lanzada y derribaba todo a su paso, veloz, fuerte y regio ningún Oscuro pudo hacerle daño, su piel era tan gruesa que no sería perforada fácilmente por alguna espada._

 _Pero antes de que Neos lograra llegar, uno de los Oscuros le atravesó una lanza por el pecho a Ikki. El rostro se le desfiguró de dolor, pero como el fuerte guerrero que era, cortó la punta de la lanza, dio vuelta y la clavó en quien antes hubiera hecho lo mismo con él. Luego de eso, todos al mismo tiempo se abalanzaron contra él._

 _ㅡ_ _¡Ikki!_ ㅡ _Gritó Shun extendiendo su mano. Las lágrimas afloraron como un indómito torrente. Shun golpeó varias veces el pasto y apretó los ojos._ _ㅡ_ _¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!_

Se llevó el dorso de la mano al rostro, limpiándose las lágrimas que habían surgido ante el recuerdo. Tensó la mandíbula y apretó los dientes con fuerza. Jamás se había perdonado la muerte de su hermano y no lo haría nunca. Lo peor de todo es que no pudo bajar a La Tierra Media luego de que sus heridas fueron sanadas porque la guerra entre los Oscuros y los Elfos seguía y sabía que si tan sólo uno de los Hombres que ya estaba resguardado en las alturas de los Áltorax se inmiscuía en el campo de guerra podía meter en problemas a todos y el esfuerzo que habían hecho se iría a la nada.

Había pasado el tiempo. Cuando Saori recibió las noticias sobre el resultado final de la batalla de los Oscuros y los Elfos, se confirmó que ningún Hombre había sobrevivido en La Tierra Media. Con tristeza, ella se lo informó a Shun. Él le había sonreído amablemente, pero bajo sus ojos las sombras de la muerte y el cansancio se dibujaron. Aparentó ser fuerte, sabía que no había sido el único que había perdido algo o alguien. Seiya, por ejemplo, había perdido su forma humana por siempre.

Ikki fue nombrado El Guerrero Plata en honor a su espada y a su valeroso sacrificio de haber peleado hasta el final protegiendo a los suyos. Su nombre pasó a los libros de historia. Poemas y canciones se escribieron alabando sus acciones en vida. Shun mismo se volvió pintor y uno de los cuadros que pintó lo guardaba ahí, en esa habitación, pero no se atrevía a mirarlo. El aquel cuadro se podía ver a un guerrero en armadura de escamas montado en su caballo y sonriendo, mientras extendía la mano como quien ofrece esperanza en un mundo triste. Esa era la imagen que había quedado grabada en la memoria de Shun cuando Ikki lo rescató.

Shun se levantó y se apoyó en el alfeizar de su ventana. Contempló el cielo que se dejaba ver a través de las hojas de los árboles. Ahí, se mostraba vanidoso el plenilunio. La luna brillaba con todo su esplendor y derramaba su luz de plata sobre la tierra.

El día en que la guerra entre los Hombres y los Oscuros terminó era luna llena. Y Shun sabía que ese día La Fiesta del Plenilunio sería celebrada por el pueblo de Ismeretlen como celebración a su victoria y en honor a los caídos en guerra.

Él era feliz sabiendo que su pueblo ahora era libre. Pero él estaba incompleto sin su hermano.

ㅡ¿Me habrás perdonado, Ikki? ㅡCuestionó al viento.

El sonido de una campana resonando en la habitación lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miró hacía abajó en la ventana y ahí estaba Seiya, esperándolo junto a Saori y un joven con el sol en los cabellos y el cielo en los ojos. Este mismo joven tiraba suavemente de la cuerda que se conectaba con otras cuerdas que iban en dirección a cada habitación y ahí, jalaban de una pequeña campana. Aquel era el dulce sonido de un timbre.

ㅡ¡Vamos, Shun! ¡Te estamos esperando! ㅡGritó Saori con una sonrisa mientras miraba hacia arriba. ㅡ¡La fiesta del pueblo ya va a empezar!

ㅡ¡Enseguida bajo! ㅡAseguró el joven peliverde, con una sonrisa. Sabía que sus amigos se preocupaban por él y habían hecho todo lo posible por ayudarse mutuamente durante tantos años. Simplemente no podía decepcionarlos. No estaba solo.

Bajó rápido las escaleras, no sin antes acomodarse bien el cabello en la coleta baja.

ㅡ¡Con qué aquí estás, cabeza de paja! ㅡSaludó Shun alegre, estrechando la mano con el joven que lo esperaba junto a Seiya y Saori. Él, a diferencia de Shun, no llevaba los cabellos atados a una cola de caballo, sino que, a parte de los flequillos que le caían en la frente, su demás cabello lo llevaba trenzado fielmente sobre su espalda, pues las trenzas representaban el compromiso o matrimonio con otra persona. ㅡDesde que te comprometiste con Eri ya no tienes tiempo para tus amigos.

ㅡAl menos ella no me dice cabeza de paja, pelos de palmera. ㅡContraatacó el joven con una sonrisa divertida. Shun soltó una ligera risa ante el comentario para después negar suavemente con la cabeza.

ㅡHyoga, Shun, basta de actuar como niños. ㅡPidió Saori intentando mantener el semblante sereno pues los sobrenombres le causaban gracia. ㅡEse comportamiento no habla bien de ustedes, guerreros.

ㅡ¿Ya ves, Shun? ㅡPreguntó Hyoga negando con la cabeza. ㅡDebemos comportarnos, somos los guardias de la señorita Saori y sus más allegados. Debemos guardar compostura.

ㅡAsí es, pelos de elote. ㅡAfirmó Saori dándose la vuelta junto a Seiya. ㅡ¡Ahora, vámonos!

Hyoga parpadeó un poco y Shun atinó a reír divertido. El rubio terminó por contagiarse de aquellas risas y negar suavemente con la cabeza. Al final los cuatro comenzaron a andar por el camino que se abría ante ellos, pues a los lados se levantaban las casas sobre los árboles de las demás personas. La noche ya se había asentado alegre en el cielo y las flores ya habían extendido sus pétalos mientras producían una luz incandescente que alumbraba la aldea. A medida que fueron caminando la música alegre de las flautas, los bongóes y los panderos comenzaba a hacerse oír con un ritmo feliz y animado. Otras personas que también se dirigían hacía La Fiesta del Plenilunio se encontraban con ellos y los saludaban. Los niños saltaban alegres tomados de las manos de sus padres. Los jóvenes corrían retándose con sus amigos. Los que ya habían perdido el tinte en sus cabellos caminaban tranquilamente y una sonrisa sabia y serena se dibujaba en sus labios. El ambiente era motivador e instaba un alegre sentimiento de pertenencia y tranquilidad.

Al final del camino se encontraron con un claro, ahí, algunas ramas muy delgadas y pequeñas se erigían en distintos puntos para dar luz con las flores que crecían de ellas. Varios locales armables estaban esparcidos en los alrededores, mientras que en el centro la gente bailaba y cantaba al ritmo de la música, bebía, comía y disfrutaba del momento.

Seiya se dirigió hacia el centro y la llegada de los niños no se hizo esperar. Algunos se montaron sobre su lomo alegres y el Pegaso extendió sus alas majestuosamente mientras se elevaba con parsimonia en el aire, siempre teniendo cuidado de no dejar caer a ningún pequeño que se fascinaba con inocencia y emoción, algo que el Pegaso disfrutaba mucho. Realizó pequeños y tranquilos vuelos en el aire por encima del claro, llevando a varios de los niños quienes agradecían al corcel, le daban caricias o le ofrecían dulces. Él los aceptaba encantado.

Mientras tanto Saori, escoltada de ambos lados por Shun y Hyoga se dirigieron a sentarse en una hilera de sillas de las tantas filas que había en los alrededores para la disposición de los aldeanos.

ㅡMira Shun, esa chica de allá te está viendo. ㅡSeñaló discretamente con la mirada Hyoga, a una jovencita delgada y de cabellos castaños que caían en forma de caireles sobre sus hombros. Se encontraba sentada en el lado contrario de la fila y de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas tímidas al joven de ojos esmeralda. ㅡ¿Por qué no vas y le hablas?

ㅡNo lo sé… no estoy seguro. ㅡSonrió tímidamente Shun negando con la cabeza. Hyoga soltó un suspiro.

ㅡVamos Shun, mereces ser feliz a lado de alguien que quiera estar contigo. ㅡExpresó el rubio. ㅡPero si no pones de tu parte ninguna mujer vendrá a tu vida.

ㅡSupongo que no estoy interesado en esos temas todavía. ㅡShun se encogió de hombros.

ㅡSi sigues con esa mentalidad vas a ser un quedado. ㅡSonrió Hyoga, quien en realidad sabía que la felicidad no siempre se encontraba en una pareja. Pero los últimos años a pesar de que Shun sonreía un tinte melancólico siempre se le notaba, por mínimo que fuera. Sabía que lo de Ikki había dejado una marca muy profunda en Shun y pensaba que quizá el peliverde necesitaba conocer gente nueva y entregarse a nuevas experiencias para poder superarlo.

ㅡEstá bien… iré. ㅡDijo Shun al fin. Hyoga arqueó una ceja ante la afirmación de su amigo. Definitivamente no se lo esperaba. Siempre lo instaba a verse con mujeres de su edad, pero se había acostumbrado a respuestas negativas por parte de Shun, así que aquella insistencia se había convertido en una divertida manera de molestarlo.

ㅡ¿Lo dices en serio? ㅡLe cuestionó Hyoga, todavía incrédulo. Saori quien se había mantenido en silencio durante todo ese tiempo miró con expectativa a Shun.

ㅡSí. ㅡFue lacónico. Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la chica antes mencionada. Hyoga y Saori no se molestaron en disimular sus miradas hacía el peliverde.

ㅡ¡Lo hará! ㅡExclamó Hyoga.

ㅡ¿Lo hará? ㅡCuestionó Saori.

Guardaron silencio. Lo contemplaron ir en dirección exacta donde yacía la chica y una expresión de emoción e incertidumbre se dibujó en sus rostros cuando ya estaba a unos pasos de ella. Sin embargo, su desilusión fue mucha cuando observaron como Shun seguía de largo para ir hacía la gente que tocaba la música y cogía una flauta dulce que le fue ofrecida para tocar junto a los demás.

ㅡNo lo hará. ㅡDijeron Hyoga y Saori al unísono. Una sonrisa terminó por iluminar sus rostros. Luego de unos segundos una mujer vino a sentarse a lado de Hyoga, saludando respetuosamente a Saori.

Pasaron apenas unos minutos y luego las campanas sonaron. De pronto el alegre bullicio cesó. La gente dejó de bailar y despejó el centro. La música dejó de ser tocada. Luego, un hombre de cabellos lilas, alto y con un rostro amable apareció frente a todos. Dos óvalos morados se posaban en su frente cumpliendo la función de sus cejas. Óvalos que, por tanto, eran un rasgo característico de la gente de Mesarthim.

ㅡMuchas gracias a todos por asistir a La Fiesta del Plenilunio. ㅡ Comenzó el hombre con una voz tranquila. ㅡAhora, pido a todos un poco de silencio y su amable atención, pues los niños cantarán cánticos para dormir a las flores.

Sonrió. Luego de eso todos los niños salieron de diversos lugares para terminar formándose los más pequeños en frente y los más altos atrás. Los jóvenes, adultos y ancianos posaron las miradas en los más pequeños de ahí.

Un pequeño niño dio un paso adelante y, solo y sin música comenzó a cantar con una voz angelical digna de la inocencia:

 _La flor que crece en el campo seco_

 _Es igual a una tierna sonrisa._

Los demás niños hicieron coro repitiendo la misma oración. Cuando concluyeron el niño volvió a cantar.

 _Sonríe flor y no llores por no poder volar_

 _Pues tus pétalos son lo que las plumas en las aves._

Una vez el pequeño niño cantó eso, los demás le siguieron a coro:

 _Bella Ezüst_

 _Tú eres las estrellas que coronan los árboles._

 _Llenas de luz nuestros corazones._

Las sonrisas poblaron los rostros de los espectadores; los Áltorax dejaron caer suavemente unas cuantas hojas dejando en claro que la canción les llenaba de paz. Pronto las flores alrededor comenzaron a cerrar sus pétalos lentamente como niños que yacen en un cálido lecho y titubean sus párpados ante el sueño. Las luces por lo tanto comenzaron a titilar ligeramente hasta que al fin todas las flores terminaron por cerrarse y la luz se extinguió.

Sin embargo, el pueblo no quedó en penumbras. El velo lunar se derramó por encima de ellos y en el firmamento las estelas de luz se hicieron presentes, con tonos rosa palo brillantes desde abajo para degradarse en violeta. Otras franjas pintaban un verde claro y brillante y más arriba estaban las filas de estelas que seguían un azul celeste. Todos miraron maravillados la complaciente vista que ante sus ojos se presentaba.

ㅡEl polvo cósmico que rodea Ismeretlen y la luz de la luna llena crean un hermoso paisaje, ¿no crees, Hyoga? ㅡCuestionó la mujer que yacía sentada a su lado, abrazándolo.

ㅡAsí me parece, Eri.

Entre tanto Saori se había levantado para ir a contemplar el paisaje junto a su Pegaso. Por su parte Shun yacía con una pequeña colgándole por el cuello y otros dos niños sentados a su lado en el suelo. Ninguno había formado parte del coro por mera timidez.

ㅡ¡Es hermoso! ㅡExclamaron los niños. Shun sonrió y asintió.

ㅡEs un regalo de la Luna. ㅡLes dijo. ㅡY si mueven un poco la mano, verán que las estrellas caerán en sus palmas.

ㅡ¿De verdad? ㅡCuestionaron los niños emocionados. El joven peliverde asintió. Uno de los niños movió ambas manos hacía los lados de manera insistente y se quedó maravillado al observar que pequeñas motas de luz azules emanaban de sus manos.

ㅡ¡Es verdad! ㅡExclamó la niña que yacía colgada del cuello de Shun.

ㅡ¿Por qué no lo intentas? ㅡLe dijo el joven.

Los niños se levantaron y comenzaron a mover las manos, divertidos. Las luces no se hicieron esperar pues era el polvo cósmico que estaba siendo arremolinado en el aire por los movimientos insistentes en los niños y gracias a la luz del plenilunio estos causaban reflejos de colores. Emocionados los niños saltaron y anduvieron por aquí y por allá bañados por la luz de la luna y las estrellas en sus manos, como si de pronto se hubiera dado paso a un vals de seres mágicos e inocentes perdidos en la inmensidad de un vasto universo coronado por estrellas y planetas donde reinaban los sueños.

Pero prontamente el sueño fue interrumpido para dar paso a la pesadilla.

Las campanas fueron tocadas rápidamente. Tres toques sólo significaban algo: Los estaban atacando.

Del espectáculo de luces que se celebraba en el firmamento emergieron grandes criaturas voladoras con cabeza de águilas y las patas delanteras también eran imponentes garras dispuestas a cazar las desafortunadas presas. Mientras tanto la otra mitad de su cuerpo se componía de la parte trasera de un león, con una cola que terminaba con una flameante llama anaranjada.

ㅡ¡Son Grifos! ㅡGritó Shun. ㅡ¡Corran todos, vayan a los refugios!

ㅡMaestro Mu ¿qué está sucediendo? ㅡPreguntó el pequeño Kiki al hombre alto que antes hubiera hecho la presentación para los niños.

ㅡNo lo sé, Kiki, no tengo idea de quienes puedan ser o porqué están atacando. ㅡRespondió ofuscado el hombre, mientras se apresuraba a colocarse el carcaj y con el arco comenzó a disparar flechas hacia los Grifos. ㅡ¡Ve con Shion y escóndanse en un lugar seguro! ㅡOrdenó.

ㅡPero maestro… quiero ayudarle. ㅡInsistió Kiki, aunque temeroso.

ㅡ¡Señor Mu! ¡Necesito un arco y una espada! ㅡPidió Shun con prisa.

ㅡ¡Ve a esa carpa! ㅡSeñaló con la mirada a un local solitario a unos metros a su derecha. ㅡAhí hay armas que puedan servirte.

ㅡDe acuerdo. ㅡ Shun fue donde se le indicó, mientras tanto Mu miró a Kiki y sonrió.

ㅡVamos, debes irte. Me ayudarás mucho haciéndome saber que estarás bien. ㅡLe sonrió amablemente. Kiki entendió que por más que insistiera, lo mejor era irse ya que posiblemente su ayuda sería más una carga. Asintió.

ㅡLo esperaré, maestro.

El joven de cabellos lilas asintió.

ㅡ¡Arqueros! ㅡGritó. Frente a él yacía la formación de hombres y mujeres listos para el combate. ㅡ¡Espárzanse, disparen estando cerca! ¡No podemos arriesgarnos a que alguna persona salga herida por las flechas!

La gente corría despavorida escabulléndose entre los árboles, pero los Grifos se llevaron la cola flameante por enfrente del pico y comenzaron a chillar, al hacerlo las flamas salieron disparadas en todas direcciones. Pero éstas no incendiaron el bosque ni se acercaron a la gente con la intención de hacerlos arder en fuego, aquellas no eran llamas comunes, pues sólo tenían el efecto de envolver a las personas en un profundo letargo para que estas cayeran rendidas al suelo. Cuando eso sucedía, los Grifos se precipitaron hacía los inconscientes y los tomaron entre sus enormes garras para luego emprender el vuelo teniendo asegurada su presa y desaparecer tras las enormes nubes y estelas de luz que rodeaban Ismeretlen.

ㅡLas flechas no están funcionando. ㅡMu apretó los dientes al notar que las flechas eran rechazadas como si fueran simples proyectiles inservibles. Ninguna podía clavarse en la piel de los Grifos. ㅡ¡Yuzuriha!

La chica de cabellos rubios asintió ante el llamado de Mu. Era alta, esbelta y atlética. Llevaba los cabellos amarrados en una coleta media, mientras que una enorme bufanda le cubría el cuello. La chica saltó hacía un árbol y comenzó a escalar rápidamente. Dio un gran salto cuando uno de los Grifos voló cerca de su punto de alcance para poder caerle sobre el lomo. El animal se removió con una fuerza envidiable, pero Yuzuriha se mantuvo firme, desenvainando un sable que llevaba sobre la espalda y que hundió en el cuello de la criatura, la cual se precipitó hacía el suelo al verse despojada de la vida. En la caída, Yuzuriha logró saltar hacía el lomo de otro Grifo, para hacer lo mismo que hiciera con el anterior. Varios de los otros guerreros Mesarhíes le imitaron. Por su lado Mu se quedó defendiendo a la gente que había quedado inconsciente, dándoles tiempo a otros guerreros de cargarlos y escapar. Shun y Hyoga le ayudaban en la empresa de defensa, mientras que Seiya ayudaba a llevar a un lugar seguro a la gente. Finalmente, gracias a que Saori pudo crear una luz esperanzadora mediante la ayuda de su báculo sagrado, la gente comenzaba a retomar la conciencia.

Las cosas parecían mejorar. Los Grifos eran cada vez menos y las llamas que envolvían aquel bosque comenzaban a mermar. Sin embargo, una voz espectral resonó desde las entrañas de una oscuridad desconocida para entrar en los oídos de la gente ahí y bajar hacía sus corazones, volviéndolos grises.

Era una voz que cantaba una canción en el idioma antiguo que fue precursor de los cánticos mágicos. Su entonación estaba cargada de una tristeza y un sopor indeleble que se aferraba a los corazones como enredadera para exprimirles las esperanzas.

 _A fák vén karjai óvják a fény hamis illúzióitól..._

 _Nem látom a fákat akiket azelõtt oly szerettem._

 _Míg az üresség át nem adja gyönyörû ajándékát._

Cuando todos escucharon las palabras que eran cantadas dejaron de aferrarse a la idea de escapar. Se quedaron enhiestos en sus lugares y las lágrimas les adormecieron el sentido de peligro. Los árboles mismos se encorvaron y sus hojas se secaron. Las flores lloraron sus pétalos y la luz en sus interiores se extinguió. Las sombras les sobrevinieron a todos y los engulleron con un hambre fiera. Su energía transida era tan profunda que incluso nubló la luz que emanaba del sagrado báculo de Saori y las sombras también se cernieron sobre ella.

De la oscuridad del bosque emergió un hombre. Una armadura negra le cubría el cuerpo por completo. Únicamente su rostro estaba descubierto pero las sombras que se cernían en su aura no permitían dar vista de sus facciones. Cabalgaba sobre una criatura parecida a los Grifos, pues está tenía la mitad del cuerpo en forma de águila, pero la otra mitad de su cuerpo no era la de un león, era más bien, la de un caballo. El hombre misterioso cabalgaba sobre un Hipogrifo.

Por alguna razón que Shun no logró entender, aunque comprendía que aquella canción irradiaba una profunda desesperanza, no se alojaba en su corazón como parecía hacerlo como los demás. Escondido en las ramas de un árbol dio un salto para caer encima de aquel Hipogrifo, pero este fue veloz y soltó una patada con las patas traseras que lo arrojó fuertemente contra un árbol. El hombre desconocido dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacía Shun.

 _Talán csak gondolat… Talán csak remény de egyre közelebb ér…_

 _A virágok illatát már nem érzem_

 _A patakok zúgását már nem hallom…_

 _Örökre halottnak lenni…_

Shun se removió con dificultad. Entró en cuenta de que por lo menos, tenía tres costillas rotas del lado izquierdo. Apenas un poco arriba de donde durante La Gran Guerra hubiera sido herido casi a muerte. A pesar de eso, Shun no entendía como aquel caballo había logrado detectarlo, pues Shun solía ser sigiloso y muy silencioso en sus ataques sorpresivos. Sin embargo, lo que más le extraño fue que, cuando el hombre desconocido pudo estar al fin frente a él, la escena le pareció familiar. Él le extendió una mano, pero no para ayudarlo a incorporarse, sino que le tomó de la coleta con fuerza y su Hipogrifo extendió sus alas para comenzar a volar.

Shun soltó alaridos de dolor provocados por la forma en como era sostenido de los cabellos. Por su lado, el hombre que lo llevaba por los cielos permaneció en silencio. Seiya, quien había estado en los refugios resguardando a los niños y no había caído en cuenta de lo que había sucedido hasta ese momento, alcanzó a ver como el hombre salía del campo visual del bosque con Shun. Apresurado, el Pegaso tomó vuelo y siguió la trayectoria del Hipogrifo, cuando al fin estuvo sobre la copa de aquel Áltorax, lo que vio fueron sólo nubes y el cielo lleno de estrellas. Buscó en todas direcciones hasta que pudo localizar al hombre sobre el Hipogrifo, este había desatado la coleta de Shun y lo sostenía ya a las afueras de alguna ramificación. Abajo lo único que había era una inminente caída.

ㅡ¿Quién eres? ㅡPudo preguntar Shun entre respiraciones entrecortadas. ㅡ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

ㅡVoy a matar a toda la gente de esta aldea. ㅡEl hombre fue franco y su voz era gélida.

ㅡ¡No te lo permitiré! ㅡGritó Shun quien inesperadamente sacó una pequeña daga que escondía dentro de su chaleco. La enterró sobre el pecho del hombre, justo donde yacía el corazón. Pero aquel hombre no se inmuto. Shun no oyó ningún grito de dolor, pero no pudo verle el rostro por las sombras. Aquel desconocido se dedicó a mirarlo con desdén y lo dejo caer a una muerte segura. Seiya al ver eso se precipitó hacía Shun, pero el hombre desconocido le arrojó una flecha que se le incrustó en el cuello. La flecha comenzó a arder, como lo hicieran las llamas de los Grifos. Seiya no sintió dolor, y ni si quiera se había percatado del impacto. Alcanzó a Shun y logró interceptarlo, pero la flecha le envolvió el cuerpo entero en llamas y brillantes destellos de luz lo cubrieron. Cuando se dio cuenta, un par de manos morenas estaban donde otrora estuvieran sus patas delanteras. Y su piel sintió el frío de la noche. Sus alas habían desaparecido y ahora, compartía junto a Shun el destino de una muerte sin piedad.

ㅡConsidéralo un favor. ㅡDijo el hombre, quien vio como Seiya y Shun se perdían entre las nubes para caer directo hacía La Tierra Media. ㅡVamos, Neos. Hay que llevar a todos estos aldeanos a las Tierras Perecederas para sacrificarlos.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Traducción:**

A fák vén karjai óvják a fény hamis illúzióitól...

Los árboles son viejas armas de luz para proteger las falsas ilusiones

Nem látom a fákat akiket azelõtt oly szerettem

No puedo ver los arboles que antes tanto amé.

Míg az üresség át nem adja gyönyörû ajándékát.

Mientras que al vacío no se le dará un regalo hermoso.

Talán csak gondolat… Talán csak remény de egyre közelebb ér…

Tal vez sólo pensé... Tal vez sólo espero acercarme a ti.

A virágok illatát már nem érzem

Ya no huelen las flores.

a patakok zúgását már nem hallom…

Ya no se oye el sonido de los arrollos.

Örökre halottnak lenni…

Están muertos para siempre.

 **Notas de Autora:** ¡Vaya! sí que demoré demasiado en sacar este capítulo pero me estuve debatiendo entre ciertas ideas que tengo y como las narraré para no hacer toda una descripción aburrida de los lugares que inventaré o los términos que daré a algunas cosas. Así que, sí, sé que hay términos que utilicé aquí que todavía no se entienden bien, pero conforme transcurra la historia iré aclarándolos. Tenganme paciencia porque la verdad eso de describir mundos mágicos es toda una cosa que parece fácil pero no lo es xD

Espero les haya gustado. Por cierto, edité el prólogo, pero sólo fueron cosas pequeñas. ¡Saludos!

Inat.


End file.
